805 BC
[[ስዕል:805B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 95: 805 BC. Previous map: 834 BC. Next map: 774 BC (Maps Index)]] 805 BC - NEW MONARCHIES IN MEDIA, MANNAE AND MACEDONIA MAIN EVENTS 831 BC - Surri rebels in Pattin Pattin on the north Syrian coast was an Aramaicised Neo-Hittite principality subject to Assyria; it had originally been founded as 'Palistin' by the Peleset Sea Peoples almost four centuries earlier. In 831 BC Lubarna II, the vassal of Shalmaneser III, was overthrown in a coup by a usurper Surri, who revolted from Assyrian rule, however Shalmaneser, or perhaps his general Dayyan-Asshur, quelled this the same year. Dayan-Asshur also campaigned against Urartu, ruled by Sarduri I until 828 BC, then by Ishpuini. 830-798 BC - Civil War in Upper Egypt From 830 BC, Year 8 of Sheshonq III in Lower Egypt, the other Pharaoh in Upper Egypt, Takelot II, had a new rival in Thebes, Pedubast I, who controlled Thebes and the Western Oasis. These two would contest Thebes and Upper Egypt in a Civil War that was continued after Takelot's death in 816 BC by his son, prince Osorkon, until the latter finally prevailed and would be crowned pharaoh Osorkon III of all upper Egypt in 798 BC. Pedubast I claimed the throne jointly with his son, Iuput I as co-pharaoh, until Iuput died in 819 BC. In 807 BC, Shoshenq VI succeeded Pedubast I in Thebes, and prince Osorkon continued his struggle until this Shoshenq VI was ousted. (His current numbering as VI reflects the confusion of this era, as Shoshenq IV and V appear later.) In Ethiopia, Awsya or Tewasya, aka Worrede Tsehay II and Shabaka I, succeeded Atserkamen II in 806 BC. He was a descendant of both Menelik I and the Egyptian priests of Thebes. He was initially a Jewish king, but early in his reign he repudiated Judaism in favor of his mother's Egyptian pagan religion. He also moved the capital from Saba to Napata. 827 BC - Gede Ollgothach overthrown In 827 BC, Gede Ollgothach was killed and overthrown in a coup by his nephew Fiachu Finndoilches, who succeeded him as High King of Eriu, while the chieftaincy of the Alba Picts fell to Denbecan, who may have been independent of Eriu. Denbecan was followed in Pictish Alba in 813 BC by Olfinechta, son of Rothecthaid Rotha, a subking in eastern Ireland, also from the line of Eber Finn that had governed Eriu continuously now since 962 BC. As for Fiachu Finndoilches, he was killed and replaced as High King in 807 BC by his cousin Berngal, the son of Gede Ollgothach who avenged him. 826-820 BC - Civil War in Assyria It became known that Shalmaneser III was sending his general Dayan-Asshur to lead campaigns because he was too infirm. From 826 BC there was a rival king in Assyria, Shalmaneser's own son Ashur-danin-pal, who won over support from much of the army and the country, including the capital Ninevah. In 823 BC Shalmaneser died and left his throne to his younger son, Shamshi-adad V, who continued the struggle and defeated his brother Ashur-danin-pal in 820 BC. However, Assyrian control in the Aramean territories west of the Euphrates was virtually vanished by this point. This episode seems to be remembered in the account of Ctesias (ca. 400 BC), who calls Ashur-danin-pal the last king of Assyria, Sardanapalus, and adds that he was ejected with the help of the satrap Arbaces, who then founded an independent Mede dynasty. However, this view was erroneous, as it is certain the Assyrian Empire continued for another two centuries after this civil war, and in fact had not even seen its peak yet. The reign of Arbaces (Arbaku, Varbaxshatra) of Media can be placed in 819 BC, and the names of both Mannai (or Mannae) and Madai (the Medes) do occur in archaeological records from this same point. Indeed, Ishpuini of Urartu captured Musasir from Mannai, and made it a religious center, before leaving his throne to his son Menua in 810 BC. In Israel, Jehu continued as king until 814 BC, when he was followed by his son Jehoahaz, who relapsed into paganism and suffered oppression from the Arameans. Jehoash maintained the faith of Yahweh in Judah during this time. In 810 BC, Shamshi-adad V left the throne of Assyria to his son Adad-nirari III, but being too young, his mother Shamuramit reigned as Queen regent until 805 BC. The Greek name of the legendary Semiramis (who was the much earlier queen Shamgan of Ur) was probably influenced by this name. 814 BC - Aganippus and Lear retake Britannia King Lear of Britannia, having three daughters and no sons, had designated the husbands of his two favorite daughters as his heirs to divide the kingdom after him. They were Maglawn, Duke of Albany, who married princess Goronilla, and Henion, Duke of Cornwall, married to princess Ragan. His third daughter, Cordelia, was sent off to wed Aganippus, king of Gallia. However as years went by, Maglawn and Henion rose up with forces to depose Lear, causing him to have a change of heart, and he sought exile at the court of Aganippus and Cordelia in Paris. Aganippus had the 12 petty kings of Gallia under him, and he and Lear levied a large force to invade Britannia, defeat the usurpers and restore Lear's throne in 814 BC. His daughter became Queen Cordelia, ruling Britannia after him in her own right, in 811 BC. Holinshed says, as do earlier chronicles, that she was overthrown by Morgan and Cunedag, the sons of Maglawn and Henion respectively, after only five years as Queen. Howbeit, the dates he provides indicate Cordelia ruled 15 years before being overthrown, which holds up to better chronology. The themes of this era, including impatient heirs causing a civil war followed by a regnant queen, are strikingly paralleled by the concurrent events in Assyria. 805 BC - Caranus invades Macedonia In 805 BC, Caranus, a Dorian Heracleid prince of Argos, recruited an army from the Peloponnese to establish a new kingdom for himself in Macedonia, which they easily took from the Thraco-Illyrians.